Imangiture
History The Imangiture were origionally discovered during The early LEX period in the asteroid mining system D-37, a system previously thought to be devoid of all intelligent life. They were discovered by LEX agent Ralda Qualdar during her investigation of an unknown pathogen on the mining moon D3722612. The miners had been suffering from an unknown disease that caused schizophrenia-like symptoms such as intense paranoia, constant unease, and insomnia. The colony scientists had been unable to identify any microbe with such symptoms. Ralda identified the cause of the illness several months into her mission. She had begun to suffer from similar symptoms a few weeks before her breakthrough, so she was initially unsure of her findings. After cross-referencing her data with data collected months before, she determined that the symptoms were caused by a hormone shift triggered by a fast acting chemical receptor that appeared to be coming from inside the facility itself. In was at this point that Ralda began to do research into the overall health of the colonists, aside from the strange symptoms. She noticed a pattern of colonist disappearances over the course of the last year- the same amount of time that the miners had been experiencing the plague of fear. Quickly, she called for LEX support and performed a colony wide sweep of all the facilities across the planet. On the third day of the sweep, a network of tunnels was discovered that led deep into the crust of the moon. Ralda's party journeyed into the darkness and were met with massive and unpredictable resistance; huge creatures, armored with salvaged material and wielding stolen mining equipment surged through the tunnels. The air grew hazy with their pheromone cloud and many well trained LEX soldiers simply fled in terror from the flailing wall of tentacles, mining lasers and saw blades. The station went dark on LEX's radar, along with its communication with Agent Ralda. When the combat company arrived, the station was a ghost town. Every piece of technology had been scrapped, and there was not a body in sight. Even more puzzling was that every space-worthy craft, from mining carter to trade frigate had been hijacked and taken. LEX doccumented the incident and made no more note of it, assuming a piratical raid or a well timed attack by Gorax or the Coreshar. A few months later, legends began to spread across the slums of the galaxy that a new race of nightmarish beings had entered the black market scenes of the dark corners of the galaxy, gathering influence and power, and peddling technology stolen from a high yield LEX mining facility. Abilities Flailing tendrils: Every turn, an Imangiture gets 6 1d4 str vs dex melee attacks Regeneration: Every turn, heal 1d6 hp Delocalized nerve clusters: Critical hit ratings against this creature are decreased by 1 Culture and Biology Imangiture are truly anomalous beings. Their huge bodies contain erratically distributed brain mass and spring-coiled muscles that make them into nigh unkillable living engines. An Imangiture reduced to a bleeding pile of pulped flesh can regenerate and repair its tissues to a point of full recovery. This is because of their hyper-accelerated cell division. This also creates massive amounts of excess body mass that must be sloughed off in massive black sheets of cytoplasmic mucus. Imangiture see through a perfectly attuned sonic resonator organ, using imperceptible frequencies to detect the exact shapes of objects. In their natural enviornment, imangiture kill prey by contricting it with their huge, muscular tentacles. They feed with a huge array of scythe-like tendrils that can scrape the flesh off of bones in a matter of moments. Imangiture culture is as disturbing as it is mysterious. It appears as though only one individual is needed for reproduction, but three are preferred. The species does not seem to have genders, although it is probable that individuals have different fusion types for the creation of group embryos. Even so, only extremely desperate Imangiture would reproduce without "Zygote allies", as the two other mates are called in Imangiture custom. Imangiture rarely form close bonds outside of their species, and those they do form are almost always with a lesser subordinate, such as a servant, slave, or employee. It is known that Imangiture consider themselves to be superior to most other races, and they think of this as a simple fact, as opposed to a supremacy doctrine or a spiritual belief. Category:Arms Race Category:Arms Race Species Category:Non-Playable Species Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way Species